Sunset/Prologue
Chapter description :A massive tabby tom is seen stalking through the shadows of the Dark Forest. Pausing and pricking his ears, he narrows his amber eyes and opens his jaws to draw in air. It is noted that he isn't expecting prey, since there is no hunger in the area, though he longs for the feeling of claws sinking into prey and tasting the warm bite of fresh-kill after a successful hunt. Suddenly, the fur on his neck and shoulders rises as a scent drifts toward him- the scent of a cat that he had not met there before but one he knew a long time ago. :Stalking forward, the tom follows the scent until he reaches a clearing. The other cat then bounds toward him, ears flat and eyes wild with terror. Gasping out the massive tabby's name, the cat cowers to the ground, asking where Tigerstar came from and exclaiming that he thought he was alone. Tigerstar's voice is a growl of disgust as he tells Darkstripe to get up and stop cringing like a paranoid kit. Darkstripe rises to his paws and gives his thin and burr-tangled pelt a few licks. He meows that he didn't understand the place and asks where they were and where StarClan were. :Tigerstar responds that StarClan did not walk there, causing Darkstripe's eyes to stretch wide as he asks several questions regarding why. Releasing a faint hiss, Tigerstar says that the StarClan way was not for them and that he didn't need starlight to follow his path, adding that if StarClan thought they could forget about him, they were wrong. Tigerstar then turns his back on Darkstripe and shoulders his way through the ferns without pausing to see if Darkstripe was following him or not. Panting for him to wait, Darkstripe scrambles after Tigerstar, asking him to explain what he meant. Tigerstar glances back, his amber eyes reflecting the sickly light as he states that Firestar thought he won when Scourge killed him. Adding that Firestar was a fool, Tigerstar declares that what lies between the two was not over yet. :Darkstripe protests that Tigerstar can't leave the forest, so he asks what Tigerstar could do about Firestar. Tigerstar doesn't reply at once, but he pads on through the undergrowth as Darkstripe follows close behind- startled at every rustle among the ferns and shadow that lay across his path. When he halts, Darkstripe opens his jaws to taste the air. He exclaims that he could scent Brokenstar and asks more questions. Stopping to look back, Tigerstar scolds Darkstripe and tells him to save his breath, as Brokenstar won't answer him. After Tigerstar explains further, Darkstripe asks Tigerstar how he expects to deal with Firestar, since he didn't walk the Dark Forest. :Tigerstar, in threatening manner, growls softly that he would not deal with Firestar himself, but his sons will, claiming that Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost will show Firestar that their battle was in no way over. His gaze flickering to Tigerstar's face and away, Darkstripe asks his former leader how he could make his sons do what he desired. Tigerstar silences the tom with a lash of his tail, claws flexing in and out as they score the earth underneath his paws. Tigerstar hisses that he had learned to walk in their dreams and declares that he has time and all of the time in the world and that when they have destroyed Firestar, referring to him as a mangy kittypet, that he would make them leaders of their Clans to show them what real power is. :Darkstripe flinches back into the shelter of bracken, meowing that they couldn't have a better teacher. Continuing as if Darkstripe had said nothing, Tigerstar says that they would learn the best fighting skills in the forest and that they will learn to have no mercy on any of their enemies, along with the fact that in the end, they'll divide the Clan territories between them. Darkstripe begins to protest that there were four Clans, but Tigerstar cuts him off, claiming that there will be only two soon- two Clans of purebred warriors that weren't weakened by kittypets and Half-Clan cats. Tigerstar scornfully adds that Firestar had already taken in Daisy, naming her as a useless lump of fur from the horseplace, and her whining kits. :Bowing his head and ears flattened in agreement, Darkstripe allows Tigerstar to continue. Tigerstar mentions Hawkfrost, declaring him fearless as he proved that when he drove a badger out of RiverClan's territory and showing great wisdom when he aided Mothwing into becoming a medicine cat- her support easing his path to leadership. Tigerstar states that Hawkfrost knows that power came to those who only wanted it most. Words spill out from Darkstripe, but Tigerstar ignores any edge to them as he narrows his eyes, mentioning Brambleclaw. :Tigerstar acknowledges that he has courage too, but explains that Brambleclaw is troubled by his loyalty to Firestar and says that he must allow nothing to stand in his way though he has earned much respect from every cat when he made the journey and led the Clans to a new home. Tigerstar concludes that his reputation isolated should be enough to make it easy for Brambleclaw to take control, and adds while straightening, that he will show him how. Darkstripe offers to help, but is turned down with a look of contempt from Tigerstar. Shortly after, Darkstripe asks Tigerstar where he is going as he curls his tail over his forepaws. Responding that he was going to meet his sons, yet before he leaves completely, Tigerstar proclaims that Firestar will realize that his time was not over. Firestar may have seven lives to lose, but Tigerstar announces that he would stalk him through his sons until each one has been lost, declaring that it is one battle that Firestar will not win. Characters Major }} Minor }} Mentioned *Scourge *Brokenstar *Hawkfrost *Brambleclaw }} Notes and references Category:Sunset Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages